We All Scream for Ice Cream
We All Scream for Ice Cream é o décimo episódio da terceira temporada e o 54º episódio geral de Charmed. Resumo Phoebe e Prue lutam para salvar crianças inocentes da força do Nada, mas precisam da ajuda de seu pai para fazê-lo. Elenco Elenco Principal * Shannen Doherty como Prue Halliwell * Holly Marie Combs como Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano como Phoebe Halliwell * Brian Krause como Leo Wyatt Estrelas Convidadas * James Read como Victor Bennett * Paul Wittenburg como Caleb * Robert Clendenin como Sorveteiro * Bobby Edner como Ari Co-Estrelas * Erica Mer como Freckles * Soren Fulton como Jersey * Alexa Nikolas como Garotinha Apresentando * Emmalee Thompson como Prue Criança * Dylan Kasch como Criança * Bernadean Jones como Recepcionista Notas Mágicas Livro das Sombras Sorveteiro : N'o disfarce de um homem que vende sorvete, este mortal é : responsável por capturar crianças demoníacas. : ''Para atrair sua presa, o homem sorvete toca a '''corda do diabo : que é uma série de notas que, quando soadas juntas : especificamente atraem crianças demoníacas como mariposas para o mel. : A '''Melodia atrai, o homem do sorvete, então, suga o demônio : jovens dentro do veículo, onde as crianças se encontram : um parque de diversões mágico e preso nesse mundo, : os jovens demônios devem enfrentar o Nada. O Nada : Esta força perigosa existe no mundo mágico dentro : o veículo do Carro de Sorvete. O Nada absorve tanto o bem : e seres do mal sem aviso prévio, deixando para trás nada : em suas vigílias. Uma vez que esta força não discrimina na sua : escolha de vítimas, é alvo de inocentes e demônios. : O Carro de Sorvete usa o Nada para derrotar o demônio : crianças depois de atraí-las para o veículo. : Naquele mundo mágico, não há escapatória do : Nada. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vem para todos. Poderes * '''Deglutição: Usado pelo Nada para engolir uma criança demoníaca. * Premonição: Phoebe teve uma premonição de Prue sendo salva por Victor no playground da van de sorvetes. * Orbitar: Tipo de Teletransporte usado por Leo. * Sensoriamento: Leo tentou sentir Prue e Phoebe na mansão, mas falhou. * Toque da Morte: Usado por Ari para atacar o sorveteiro e Victor. * Arremesso de Fogo: Usado por Jersey para matar um sorveteiro e atacar Prue e Phoebe. * Aerocinese: Usada por Freckles para fazer desaparecer o cadáver incinerado do sorveteiro e atirar Prue, Piper, Phoebe e Victor. * Telecinese: Usada por Prue na maçaneta da porta da van de sorvetes, tentando abri-la, mas falhou. Mais tarde, ela usou para arremessar as crianças demoníacas. Curiosidades thumb|right|271x271px * Darryl e Cole não aparecem neste episódio. * Prue não usa seu poder de Projeção Astral. * Piper não usa seu poder. * Phoebe não usa seu poder de Levitação. * Esta é a primeira aparição de James Read como Victor Bennett . No episódio da temporada 1, Obrigado por não Morphing , Victor Bennett , inicialmente listado como Victor Halliwell , foi interpretado por Anthony Denison . * Os poderes ativos não podem ser usados dentro do Carro de Sorvete , mas os poderes passivos, como Premonição, podem. * O mesmo tiro usado em Out of Sight , onde Piper congelou o caminhão de bater um carrinho de bebê que rola para a rua, foi usado quando Prue caminha fora na primeira parte do episódio após os créditos de abertura. Essa cena particular também foi usada nos créditos de abertura , como o segundo clipe de energia de Piper. * A relação entre Prue e Victor muda neste episódio, depois que Victor salvou sua filha. Embora Prue e Victor pareciam ter se entregando em Thank You For Not Morphing , neste episódio ela novamente não gosta do pai dela. Uma trama semelhante aparecerá mais tarde na série com Paige e Sam. * O motivo da saída de Victor será mostrado no episódio " Simpatia pelo Demônio ". * No episódio Thank You For Not Morphing , Victor parece ter algum conhecimento do sobrenatural, mas por este e futuros episódios, Victor não mostra qualquer conhecimento do sobrenatural além do que ele aprende enquanto passa tempo com sua família. * Emmalee Thompson é a única atriz a retomar seu papel como forma infantil de uma das irmãs Halliwell. Ela já apareceu no episódio da temporada 1 " That '70s Episode " e no episódio da temporada 2 " P3 H2O". * Este episódio marcou 5,4 milhões de telespectadores. Referências Culturais * O título é uma referência à música de 1927 "Icecream" de Howard Johnson. * No início, Phoebe diz que ela tem a música do fatos da vida presa em sua cabeça. Na faixa de áudio francesa, ela diz que ela tem a música de abertura de créditos para a sitcom Madame est servie ( Who's the Boss? Em inglês) preso em sua cabeça. Alyssa Milano, que retrata Phoebe, interpretou o personagem Sam nesta comédia quando era mais nova. * Phoebe diz que Prue, doou um assunto com habilidade. Esta poderia ser uma referência ao Artful Dodger, um personagem em Oliver Twist, escrito por Charles Dickens. Erros de Gravação * Enquanto está no beco, Freckles sopra as irmãs e Victor em uma pilha de lixo. Os fios utilizados para puxar os duplos de dublê são claramente visíveis. * Quando a menina é puxada para o caminhão, Prue e Phoebe agarram suas pernas para tentar salvá-la. Há fios visíveis no final das calças da menina. * Quando Piper conhece Caleb e pensa que ele está tentando atingi-la, ela diz que ele gostaria de conhecer uma de suas irmãs quando Prue namora Justin neste episódio. * Caminhando até o caminhão, Piper e Prue estão falando, Victor e Phoebe estão atrás deles. Olhando para as calças de Phoebe, estão escondidas em suas botas. Mas no junkyard, quando ela arrastou Piper para o lado, suas calças agora têm franja no final como se estivessem cortadas. * Quando Piper, Prue e Phoebe estão falando na P3 tentando descobrir a música presa na cabeça de Prue, Piper colocou o convite para o churrasco da família Justin no assento ao lado dela. Ainda está lá quando eles se aproximam de Prue, mas quando eles a alcançam, Piper tem o convite na mão. Música * "Tonight and the Rest of My Life" de Nina Gordon Galeria Fotos do Episódios 310a.jpg 311.jpg Citações : Piper (sobre os demônios) ':' Por que eles nunca se deparam com uma sala bem iluminada com nenhum lugar para se esconder? : Prue : Tudo bem, bem, nada geralmente significa algo, e algo geralmente significa um menino, então ... : (Prue começa a ser sugada pelo Nada.) : Prue : Aah! Papai! : Victor : espera, Prue! : (Victor agarra os braços de Prue). : Prue : papai, eu preciso de você. : Victor : ' eu tenho você. Não vou sair sem você. : 'Caleb : Eu não poderia simplesmente sair e dizer 'Ei, você é um Charmed One? Porque eu preciso que você me leve ao meu caminhão de captura de demônios. : Prue '' (para Victor) '': não estou a dizer adeus. : Phoebe e Piper : Prue! : Prue : Estou dizendo ... Até breve, pai. Títulos Internacionais *'Francês:' Au service du mal (A Serviço do Mal) *'Tcheco:' Všichni jdeme po zmrzlině (Todos Nós Gritamos Por Sorvete) *'Eslovaco: '''Všetci chceme zmrzlinu ''(Todos Nós Queremos Sorvetes) *'Russo:' Мороженное для демонят dǉa demoǌat'' (Sorvete Para os Pequenos Demônios)'' *'Espanhol (Espanha):' Todos gritamos por los helados (Todos Gritamos Pelos Sorvetes) *'Espanhol (América Latina):' Todos queremos un helado (Todos Queremos Um Sorvete) *'Português (Brasil): '''O Sorveteiro ''(The Ice Cream Man) *'Sérvio:' Svi mi vrištimo za sladoledom (Todos Pedimos Sorvete) *'Italiano:' Il Gelataio (O Sorveteiro) *'Alemão:' Wenn der Eismann kommt (Quando o Homem do Gelo Chegar) *'Húngaro:' Ha eljő a jégkrémes (Se o Sorveteiro Vier) * 'Finlandês: '''Jäätelöauto ''(Van do Sorvete) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada